Kimi ga Hikari ne Kaete Yuku
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Sometimes the purest communication comes from not words, but tone of voice. T rated. ShizumaXNagisa. One shot. Yuri. Nagisa's POV.


_A/N: Well, It has been a while. I figured that I would do this piece as it was inspired by the song that I borrowed a verse and the name of this chapter from. The name of the song is 'Kimi ga Hikari ne Kaete Yuku' (trans: You're Going to Change it Into Light) by Kalafina. It's the second ending theme for the Kara no Kyoukai OVAs and can be found by plugging it's title into a YouTube search. You'll also be able to find an English translation if you look for it. I.e. I'm not going to give it to you. :P. Many thanks to Elder-Master again for taking time out of her rest to beta this. Strawberry Panic! Unfortunately belongs to the entity known as MediaWorks._

**Kimi ga Hikari ne Kaete Yuku**

"It wasn't what I expected.

I had thought it would be something extremely grand. Something earth shattering, something that would change me to the core. But it was nothing like that. It was as if I had been brought out of the depths of the unknowing dark loneliness.

Perhaps I had been ignorant to the fact that truth is not always amazing, but sometimes something to be gradually accepted. As I had come to accept your gaze my body no longer overloaded in your presence. Instead I began to feel a longing for you. Though at first perceptions had stolen too much of my soul and I was guided away from you," I said to her as I looked up and through the windows to the stars. The story had always been the same. It did not change and would never change. I had been awakened to my origin and thus now could never stray from it.

"Hmm, how interesting. I did not expect that much perception from someone like you. I thought that you had just been lost in your emotions. But to see that you were also stressing over things in the back of your head, it's almost too cute," She said to me. The fact that she found amusement only served to add to my dissipating flush.

"Oh? You were embarrassed that much? Perhaps I should add even more…" She trailed off as a felt a slender hand slide along my belly.

"Please don't! I-I'm trying to share my mind with you," I did not command it to do so, but my hand had taken to defending my sensitive body and had struck hers. The citrine look that she returned was one of sudden childish disappointment.

"You didn't have to slap my hand away. I would have understood better if you had…" I gathered the impending annoyance into my eyes and returned a heavy glare advising her not to continue. It would seem she had other ideas.

She slid off the bed with her back to me, as if she could not stand to look upon me and then…

"Forgive me that I have nothing to offer that would suit you, nothing that would be fitting of a colorful sunburst." She finished. I had yet to understand this side of her entirely, but I followed my instincts and sat behind her. As my arms slid around her stomach and locked her in an embrace I pressed my head to her quivering back. The softness of her long hair was welcoming to my face.

"Part of being halves is that we must share things entirely. That means that you must take some of my brightness," I said with a smile. Perhaps I had no idea how prolific that statement had been for her. And then something strange happened…

"_konna ni akarui sekai he, kimi ga watashi wo tsurete yuku…"_

I think perhaps it was her singing more than the words that began to make that all too familiar pressure build up in my face. The words only served to make my tears fall. The softness from her normally husky voice reduced my thoughts to nothing as her soul communicated to me in song.

"_mabushisa ni mada tachisukumu, senaka wa sotto dakishimeru"_

Even though the words that had been sung asked for a gentle embrace, I could not help but press the side of my head into her back. Normally such tears would be silly and unwanted, but I could not help it. Perhaps my nerves were still heightened from the fact that we had just been together before hand. But warmth or dare I say the feeling of heat began to over take me as I wept. I slid from behind her and stood in front of her. Allowing her to see everything that was happening to me as I looked upon her with nothing but…

"I love you."

She returned my gaze in earnest and allowed her arms to fall to her sides as if to except what she knew was coming.

"I will give every last ounce of strength. Every last tear…" I trailed off as her expression turned from momentary shock to one of resignation and then one of reception. I accepted her invitation as she pulled her legs up onto the bed and allowed her head to fall back.

The rumpled sliver cape that was her hair only served to make my body shake as I climbed atop and leaned down. My dark hair fell around our faces as I kissed her slowly as if to try to convert all I was feeling into my kiss. When I broke for air, I could see the smile on her face as a final affirmation that she was giving herself to my will.

"Do as you wish with me. I am yours, Nagisa."


End file.
